Dying Wish
by OTHforever03
Summary: Letters are finally posted! Lucas and Brooke left Tree Hill years ago at different times. Neither had returned home until the phone call. Someone's dying wish is that they come home.
1. The Phone Call

Hey guys, I am back! I know I have a bad habit of not finishing the stories that I have already started, but this came to mind and I wanted to write it. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own tree hill or any of its characters.

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Lucas stepped out of the Chevy truck and looked around. He was back. Back to the place that it had all began 10 years ago when he was 16. On the opposite side of the truck, Brooke Scott was also stepping out of the truck. She opened the back door and unbuckled the carrier car seat that held their 2-month-old son, Jason. Lucas came around to the passenger side of the truck taking Jason's carrier from his wife as they walked towards the front door of the house that he had grown up in.

"Ready?" Lucas asked Brooke

Brooke hesitated. It was incredibly weird being back in the place that she had grown up. So many things had changed that she didn't know where to begin trying to remember what it was like when she had left 9 years before. She did remember all the things that had happened the night she left though.

_Brooke walked into the house and straight for her bedroom. She wanted to take a nap. She had just worked a twelve-hour shift at the café with Karen. As she walked by the living room she saw Lucas sitting on the couch. The lights were out and the TV was off. He was sitting there in the dark._

"_Lucas?" Brooke asked as she walked towards the couch "Lucas, why are you sitting here in the dark?"_

"_Thinking"_

"_Thinking about what?"_

"_Us"_

"_Us? Why are you thinking about us?" Brooke thought they had decided to just be friends and try to put aside any feelings that were more than that. They had tried that before and it had not worked out._

"_I was thinking about where we would be today in our relationship if I hadn't…."_

"_Cheated on me?" Brooke asked finished his sentence_

"_Yea" came the simply reply _

"_Lucas, that is the past. Why are you thinking about it now?"_

"_Because I regret it everyday of my life. I regret not valuing our relationship more. I regret all of it"_

"_Lucas…"_

"_No Brooke, let me finish. I wish I could go back and change it. I wish every day that I could go back and tell myself that it is not worth it. It is not worth losing you because you are one of the best things that has ever happened in my life. You are a special person, someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. Brooke, can we please give it another try?"_

_Brooke stood there looking into Lucas's pleading eyes. She spoke not a word as she headed towards her bedroom shutting the door behind her._

She remembered living with Karen in the house, this house. She remembered the night that Lucas had laid his heart out to her and she remembered walking out the back door into the night.

"Yea, ready as I will ever be" she finally answered

Lucas knocked on the front door and heard his mom voice inside telling the person at the door that she was coming. When you she opened the door she found her son, daughter-in-law and grandson waiting for her.

_It had been a year since she had left. The love of his life walked out in the middle of the night. She hadn't said good bye. Not a single indication that she was leaving. He had been walking around like a zombie since then. He needed to find her. He walked down the hallway passed his mother's room. Karen would be upset that he was gone too, but he would at least leave her a note._

_An hour later, Lucas was walking out the back door of his childhood home in search of the love of his life. He had left a note for his mom on the kitchen table. It simply told her that he loved her and that he would miss her. That he was sorry for leaving without a formal goodbye._

"Lucas…" Karen gasped as she rushed out the door and into her son's waiting arms

"Hey mom" Lucas couldn't believe how much he had missed his mom. It had been 8 years since he had seen her.

Lucas released Karen and turned the carrier around so that Karen could gaze upon her grandson.

"Mom, I want you to meet, Jason Keith Scott. Jason, meet your grandma"

"Oh my gosh!" Karen said as she looked at her young grandson. She looked up at Lucas and then at Brooke trying to decide whom Jason most looked like. After looking long and hard at both of them she still couldn't decide.

"Oh, come in. Get that baby out of this weather"

As the three walked into the house, Andy came down the hallway from the kitchen. His eyes showed his look of concern as he looked at the scene before him. His wife stood in the foyer of their home with her son, the son who had left 8 years ago. As Andy continued staring, Lucas looked down the hallway into his eyes. Lucas could see the look of concern on Andy's face. Lucas watched as Andy's eyes diverted from Lucas to Karen, who was now holding her grandson.

Karen followed Lucas's gaze to Andy, " Andy, they are home." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek

Andy came into the foyer, walked over to Karen and kissed her on the cheek. He then looked upon the young child that she held safely in her arms. The young child looked extremely comfortable in Karen's arms.

"Lucas…" Andy said as he looked up from the child

"Andy, thank you" Lucas said as he shook Andy's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Your welcome. I am just glad you came home"

"I had to. We both had too," Lucas said as he looked at Brooke.

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey Andy"

"Brooke…" was all Karen could say as she looked at Brooke. This was the daughter that she had always wanted. She was the girl that she had brought into her home and she was also the girl that had left in the middle of the night.

Brooke with tears running down her cheeks looked up at Karen, the woman who was more of a mother to her than her own mom had been. She could see the hurt in Karen's eyes still there from the night she had left, but she could also see the joy of her returning.

"I am so sorry, Karen" Brooke expressed.

"Shh" Was all Karen said as she hugged the young women with her free arm not holding her grandson, "All that matters is that you are home now"

"I wish I had come home earlier and not for something like this" Brooke stated.

"Me too. I am sorry this tragedy is what brought you two home again," Karen said

Lucas thought back to yesterday when Andy had called him.

_It was a hot day in Pensacola and Lucas was trying to get their lab, Sammy to stop jumping in the pool when he was trying to clean it. Brooke sat on the deck under the umbrella with Jason laughing._

"_Sammy, out" Lucas yelled at the lab_

_Sammy slowly swam to the stairs and exited the pool walking over to the edge again._

"_Sammy, I am going to put you in the garage" Lucas warned from the other side of the pool_

"_Lucas, he is a dog. He doesn't care what you say, he just knows that he is hot"_

_Lucas looked up at his wife and heard a splash. He looked down to find Sammy swimming happily._

"_I give up" Lucas said as he walked around the pool towards the house._

"_Let him enjoy himself. He will get tired and then you can clean it" Brooke said as her husband approached her and Jason._

_Lucas walked over to his wife and kissed her. They had a good life together. Brooke was an executive vice president for a fashion-designing firm. Lucas was a sports agent._

_They were pulled out of their kiss by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Lucas picked up his phone and looked at the caller id. He didn't know the number, but he knew the area code. It was Tree Hill. _

_Lucas walked into the house as he pushed the send button "Lucas Scott"_

"_Lucas, It's Andy"_

"_Andy?"_

"_I got your number from your firm. I have been trying to track you down"_

"_You have been trying to find me? Is mom ok?"_

"_Your mom is fine, but you need to come home."_

"_Why?"_

"_Lucas, I need to find Brooke. Do you know where she is?" Nobody had any clue that Lucas had found Brooke and that they were now married_

"_Yea, she is here with me. What is going on?"_

"_Lucas, it is Peyton"_

"_Peyton? What about Peyton?"_

"_Lucas, she wanted me to find you two. It is her dying wish to see you again"_

"_Dying wish?"_

"_She has cancer, Lucas. She isn't going to be with us much longer"_

"_Cancer?"_

"_She wants you two to come home."_

"_We will be home tomorrow. Tell Peyton to hang on we are coming"_

"_I will"_

_Lucas hung up the phone without saying goodbye and held the phone to his heart. How was he going to tell his wife about Peyton? He only had a few seconds to decide because Brooke was walking into the house. _

_Brooke read her husband's expression instantly and knew something was wrong. _

"_Lucas? Lucas, what is it?"_

"_Brooke, We have to go back to Tree Hill"_

"_What?"_

"_Brooke, we need to go home"_

"_I don't want to go back there," Brooke said as she turned to walk away_

"_Brooke, we have to. Peyton wants to see us. It is her last wish"_

_Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned to him, "Her last wish?"_

"_She has cancer. She is not going to live much longer"_

"How is she?" Brooke asked 

"Waiting for you two" Karen answered

"I will take you to see her if you are ready," Andy said

"Yes, we need to see her" Lucas answered

"We will all go" Karen said as she placed Jason back in his carrier. She had many questions for Lucas and Brooke, but they would have to wait. They had something more important to do right now.

A/N Please read and review 


	2. The Promise

A/N Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I love your suggestions!

Flashbacks are in italics 

Jake Jagielski walked silently out of the nursery. He had just got 9 months old, Danielle to finally go to sleep. Danielle had been up most of the night and day crying. As Jake walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, he looked in to his bedroom. The woman who he loved so very much was lying in their bed in an upright position, the only way she was comfortable. She looked like she was sleeping, but Jake saw the tears running down her face. Jake opened the door more and walked towards the bed.

"Peyton, What's wrong?" Jake asked

Peyton didn't open her eyes and she didn't answer. Jake knew not to push so he sat on his side of the bed leaning against the headboard and thinking. Slowly, his eyes started to close. He was exhausted.

Peyton slowly reached her hand across the bedspread towards Jake. It took all the energy she had for this one little movement, but it was a movement that she needed to make.

"_Jake!" Peyton yelled up the stairs to her husband "Jake, you are going be late!"_

"Dad! I would like to get to school on time today!" 8-year-old Jenny yelled from the kitchen.

"_I am coming!" Jake yelled as he came down the stairs._

"_Don't forget I have a doctor's appointment today at 2pm. They are going to decide if they should induce me or not" Peyton reminded her husband_

"_Don't worry I will meet you there. Come on Jenny!"_

"_Jenny don't forget Grandma Karen is picking you up from school today" Peyton reminded her_

"_I won't, Mommy"_

"_Bye Honey. I love you!" Jake said as he kissed his wife and then leaned down to put his ear to her stomach " Bye baby love you too"_

"_Bye you two! Love you!" Peyton said as he kissed Jake and Jenny_

"_Bye Mommy! Bye baby!" Jenny said as she followed her father to the car_

_At three o'clock that afternoon, Jake and Peyton sat in Dr. Miller's office. Her nurse had said that she wanted to see to them. When she walked in to the room, Peyton saw the expression on her face and her heart dropped. Something was wrong._

_Dr. Miller walked around her desk, sat down in her chair and faced the young couple. _

"_What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Peyton asked_

"_The baby is fine."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Peyton, we are going to have to deliver the baby and we are going to have to do it by c-section"_

"_Why?" Jake asked_

"_When I was examining Peyton. I found some suspicious cells and I believe they may be cancer."_

"_Cancer?" Peyton stammered_

"_Can you be sure?" Jake asked_

"_Not until further tests are done. These test can be ran in the hospital after the baby is born."_

"_When do I go in?" Peyton asked_

"_Tomorrow at 9am" Dr. Miller said_

"Ok, we will be at the hospital tomorrow at 9am ready to have a baby" Peyton said as she got up and walked towards the door

_The next day at 11:04am Danielle Sawyer Jagielski was born. She was a beautiful and healthy. The family was complete._

Two days later they were dealt a horrible blow, Peyton Jagelski had stage 3 cervical cancer.

When Jake woke up, he found his wife and two daughters looking at him. Startled to see them all sitting there, he shook his head and looked again.

"What are you three doing?" Jake asked "and how did Danielle get out of her crib?"

"Aunt Haley is here, daddy" Jenny replied

"She came over about two hours ago and I think she is fixing dinner" Peyton added

"Jenny, why don't you go see if Aunt Haley needs any help? We will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok"

After Jenny left, Jake looked at his wife. He could see the pain through her smile. He felt like his heart was breaking. She wasn't going to be with them much longer.

"Take Danielle, please?" Peyton asked as Jake took their daughter "They aren't coming are they?"

"Andy said that he talked with Lucas yesterday and they were coming" Jake said as he looked into his wife's tear-filled eyes.

"I don't think I am going to be able to get up for dinner. Can you have Haley bring me something?" Peyton asked avoiding the subject of Lucas and Brooke.

"Sure" Jake said as he got off their bed and walked towards the door with Danielle in his arms. He looked back at his wife as she shut her eyes and turned away.

In the kitchen, Haley stood at the stove checking the chicken she had just pulled out of the oven. When Jake walked in she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey Hales. Where's Jenny?"

"Outback with Nathan. Jake, is something wrong?"

"She can't get out of bed"

Haley looked at Jake and knew what that statement meant, Peyton only had a little while left.

"I am going to go bring her dinner" Haley said, "Everything is ready for you guys"

"Thanks Hales" Jake responded

Haley smiled at Jake as she headed towards the master bedroom with a tray of soup for Peyton.

When Haley walked into the room, Peyton was watching TV. She looked towards the door and a smile appeared on her face

"Hales"

"Hey Peyt. I brought dinner"

"I am not really hungry"

"You need to eat, Peyton"

"Can we just talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Haley, I am not sure how much longer I can hold on. I can feel my body dying more and more. I don't want to leave Jake and the girls. I don't want to leave you guys." Peyton continued with tears running down her face. "I don't want to leave my girls without their mother, I don't want to leave my husband without his wife"

"Peyton, look at me" Haley said. She continued when Peyton finally looked up at her "You are a good mother and a great wife. Those girls are going to know who their mother was, they are going to know that you fought for them, that you loved them and that you never wanted to leave them. I promise you that!"

"Haley, please promise me that you will look after them, all of them."

"Peyton, Nathan and I will help raise them as if they were our own kids. We are their godparents after all. I promise you"

"Thank you, Hales"

"Now, you need to eat so that you have some strength when Brooke and Lucas get here"

"I don't think they are coming" Peyton replied

"Why not? They told Andy they were coming"

"I just don't think they are coming. I don't think that it matters to them that it is my dying wish to see them again. They left so many years ago without even a goodbye."

"You shouldn't think that way"

"I can't help the way I feel"

Haley knew not to push any further. Peyton was going to stand her ground and there was nothing Haley could do. "Well, eat up for your girls who will be right back in here to see you as soon as they eat their dinner"

An hour later Haley was walking out of the master bedroom. Peyton was asleep and had eaten most of her soup. Haley stopped in the hallway and looked out the window. She looked at the trees and the birds and all the things she took for granted. She heard the kids laughing and turned to walk to the kitchen. They were going to be there for them no matter what. She promised and she would keep that promise.

Please review!


	3. A word kept

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

A/N Sorry for the long wait, but when you work two jobs you don't have much time to write. I am hoping to have the next update to you sooner than this one.

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I love your suggestions!

Flashbacks are in italics

Brooke sat in the backseat of the truck that Lucas had purchased last year beside her was her son and mother-in-law. Her husband was driving and Andy was sitting in the front seat beside him. Every once in a while Andy would give Lucas directions, but otherwise there was silence as they drove along the streets of Tree Hill. Brooke stared out the window as old familiar shops and streets passed by.

Karen looked across at Brooke as a single tear came down her face. Karen reached her arm across Jason's car seat and placed it on Brooke's shoulder. She knew there was nothing that she could say that would make the situation better. All she could do was be there for Brooke and for Lucas. Karen knew that these two were going to take this pretty hard.

"The blue house on the right, Lucas" Andy stated as Lucas nodded

"Whose house is this?" Brooke asked

"Jake and Peyton's. When Larry died, he left the house to Peyton. She couldn't stand to live there so they sold the house and bought another one. One where they could raise Jenny and Danielle." Karen answered

"Are they married?" Lucas asked

"Yes, They have been married for about 7 years now. They tried so hard to find both of you, especially Peyton. She gave up looking about a week before the wedding" Andy answered.

"Who's Danielle" Brooke asked

"The miracle baby. At least that is what Peyton calls her," Karen answered

"Why the miracle baby?"

"Danielle is how they found out Peyton had cancer."

Lucas pulled into the driveway and sat there for a minute looking at the house before him. He didn't know if he could do this. He turned around in his seat and faced his wife. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded her head. They needed to do this, for Peyton.

Slowly all four doors to the truck opened and the passengers started to step out. The front door to the house opened and Jenny walked out on to the porch.

"Grandma Karen" Jenny yelled as she ran into Karen's arms.

"Hey you! Are you being good?"

"Yes. Hey Grandpa Andy"

"Hey little one" Andy replied as he walked around the truck.

"Are you here to see mommy?"

"Yes, is she awake?"

"Aunt Haley said that she was sleeping, but she may be awake now. Mommy said that she doesn't sleep good anymore"

Lucas and Brooke stood there and watched the little girl that they had known as a baby talk about her mom. A mom that you could tell she loved very much. As the group stood there, Nathan walked out onto the front porch calling for Jenny. When he saw Lucas and Brooke, he breathed a sigh of relief; they had kept their word and come to see Peyton.

"Hey guys" Nathan said as he walked over to the group

"Hey Nathan" Karen replied with Jenny standing by her side.

Nathan looked over at Lucas and Brooke, he hadn't seen either one of them in years and yet they looked like they hadn't changed.

Nathan walked in the back door to Karen's house and towards Lucas's bedroom. His brother was going to be late again. Lucas didn't seem to care anymore about anything, not since Brooke left. As Nathan walked into Lucas's bedroom, he didn't find a still sleeping Lucas, but a sobbing Karen clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"_Karen?" Nathan asked_

_Karen looked up at Nathan, the boy who in a way looked like her son. As she softly spoke tears ran down her face "He's gone, Nate. Lucas is gone" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He's is gone, Nate"_

"Hey guys. Welcome back" Nathan said as he gave Brooke a hug and shook Lucas's hand. "We missed you"

"Come on inside" Jenny said as she started walking towards the house the rest of them in tow. Lucas, carrying Jason's carrier and Nathan walked behind everyone else.

"Is this your son?" Nathan asked as he noticed the carrier

"Our son" Lucas replied as he looked at Brooke walking towards the house with his mom, "His name is Jason Keith"

The two didn't speak another word to each other as they stepped through the door and into the open foyer of the ranch style home. Jake was standing there with everyone else as Haley came down the hall with a little girl in her arms. Haley spotted Lucas and walked over to him with tears in her eyes.

"I am so glad that you came home" Haley said as she gave him a one armed hug.

"It's good to see you Haley"

"Brooke, you are home too," Haley said as she also gave her a one armed hug.

"Yea, Lucas and I got here this afternoon"

"Together?" Haley asked

"We are married" Brooke answered

"And this is your nephew" Lucas said as he turned the carrier to face Haley

Haley looked into the carrier that held her nephew with a look of awe on her face. He looked like her husband in a way and yet still looked like his parents

"What's his name?" Haley asked as she took Jason out of his carrier

"Jason Keith" Brooke answered

"Keith would be so proud to know that you named your son after him." Haley said as she admired the baby boy in her arms.

After a few moment of silence, Lucas looked at Jake and asked, "How's Peyton?" Thoughts were running through his head as to what his answer would be.

"She is hanging in there. She has been waiting for you two. She didn't think you were coming" Jake answered

"Well, we are here and I want to see P. Sawyer or whatever she is now" Brooke replied.

Jake looked at Brooke, she wore a smile, but her eyes told a different story. Brooke was scared of seeing Peyton. She had no idea what to expect, nor was she prepared for what she was going to see.

Jake nodded his head and told Brooke and Lucas to follow him. Haley held Jason safely in her arms and watched them walk towards the master bedroom. They were in for a shock.

Jake stopped outside his bedroom door and looked at Brooke. She looked at him and nodded her head for him to open the door. When he did, they all stood in the doorway for a few seconds as they took in the sight of Peyton lying in bed. She had her head turned away from them and they could tell she was sleeping.

"I don't want wake her up if she is sleeping, Jake" Brooke said, " We can come back"

Jake ignored Brooke and walked around the bed to look at Peyton's face. He leaned down and kissed Peyton on the cheek waking her up.

"Jake?" Peyton asked still groggy

"Hey beautiful. There are some people here to see you"

Peyton eyes grew wide and she searched her husband's eyes

"They kept their word" was all Jake said as he smiled at his wife and then looked across the room at the couple still standing in the doorway.

Peyton could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she could hear the sniffles coming from her doorway. She would know those sniffles anywhere, Brooke

Peyton turned her head towards the doorway and winced in pain. She turned her head and looked into the eyes of her best friend

"Peyton" was Brooke Scott could say as tears ran down her cheeks.

Cliffhanger… Sorry!

Please review!


	4. Never be the Same

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

A/N I know I said that I was going to get this update to you faster than the last one, but things have been a little busy and I haven't had time to write.

Hope you like this chapter

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews.

I am re posting this because the italics are not showing up like they are suppose to. Therefore I have written flashback and flashback ends to help out a little bit. Sorry if that confused anyone

Brooke couldn't move from the doorway. She couldn't seem to even utter a word to Peyton after the initial shock of seeing her best friend, lying in bed, dying. Tears welled up in Brooke's eyes as she thought about the last time she had seen Peyton all those years ago, the night she decided to leave.

Flashback

Brooke heard the bell ring signaling that someone was coming into the café.

"Be right with you" Brooke said without looking up from the ticket she was writing on.

"Hurry up! I am starving" Peyton said as she sat at the counter

"Hey, P. Sawyer"

"Hey, Can you get me some coffee, please?"

Brooke walked towards the coffee pot, filled a cup and placed it in front of Peyton with two packets of sugar. "Rough night, last night?"

Peyton just groaned, "Jenny is sick so she was up all night. Jake had a job interview today, so I took care of her"

"Where is she now?"

"Jake's mom took her to the doctor this morning for us. I have to pick her up at 10am"

"Well, I hope she is feeling better. Oh, what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"There is a sale at one of the stores at the mall and I wanted to go"

"Brooke, you know I don't like shopping"

"Please P.Sawyer, for me" Brooke said as she gave Peyton a puppy dog face

"Alright"

"Great" Brooke squealed

The bell rang signaling another customer as Peyton looked at her watch. She needed to go get Jenny.

"Brooke, I will meet you at the river court at 10am tomorrow morning"

Ok, I will be there. Don't be late" Brooke said as Peyton walked out the door.

End of Flashback

Brooke had thought about that day many times over the past 10 years. She could only imagine what Peyton must have went through when Brooke didn't show up at the River Court the next morning. She could actually imagine the fear that Peyton felt, thinking that something terrible had happened to Brooke.

Flashback

'This girl is going to be late for her own funeral' Peyton thought as she waited for Brooke at the river court. Peyton tried her calling her cell phone again and got her voicemail again. Finally after 15 minutes of waiting, Peyton got into her car and headed towards Lucas's house. As she drove she looked at all the cars passing her to make sure that she didn't pass Brooke and her silver beetle.

_When she arrived at Lucas's house, there was a police officer getting into his car and pulling away. Every horrible thought crossed through Peyton's mind at the moment. She quickly parked on the side of the road and ran towards the front door. She opened the door and walked into the house. She had stopped knocking a few months ago. The house had an eerie feeling to it as Peyton walked towards Brooke's bedroom. When she opened it she found Lucas lying on the bed crying and Karen trying to comfort him._

"_What's wrong?" Was all Peyton could say._

"_Brooke left last night, sometime in the middle of the night" Karen said as she looked at the blonde._

"_What? Left? Left as in will be back later?"_

"_She isn't coming back" Lucas said as he turned his head towards Peyton "She left because of me and she is not coming back"_

_Peyton could not believe that Brooke had left without a good bye. She leaned against the wall and fell to the floor in a heap of sobs._

_End of Flashback_

Peyton looked at Brooke. The best friend that she hadn't seen in years. She didn't look much different then she had the last time that she had seen her, but she could see that time had changed her. Peyton couldn't believe that she was standing there. She thought that she would never see Brooke again, not after the day she found out she was gone.

Standing behind Brooke was Lucas. The guy that she had watched fall apart for a year after Brooke left. He blamed himself for her leaving and not matter how hard Nate, Karen, or her tried to tell him it was not his fault. He never believed them. It was no surprise to Peyton when Nathan told her that he had left. She had silently thanked him for leaving the note for his mom, which is what got Karen through the first few days.

"Hello Brooke" Peyton finally said in a small voice

"Hey" Brooke replied through her tears

"You two can come in. She is not going to bite" Jake said trying to lighten the mood

Lucas laughed and grabbed his wife's hand as they walked towards the bed. Brooke sat on the side of the bed and Lucas stood beside her.

"Brooke, you look the same" Peyton said

"No, I am older. You look the same. Same hair, same eyes How do you keep yourself looking so young with two kids and a husband?"

"I don't do much, but lay here" Peyton answered bluntly

Peyton was so angry. She was mad at Brooke, mad at Lucas, mad at the cancer that had taken over here body, but mostly she was mad at herself for letting it take control. It was crushing her and she could feel it. She looked at Brooke and waited

Brooke looked at Peyton and noticed the pain that she saw her best friend's eyes, but she saw joy and she still saw the Peyton Sawyer that she had grown up with, laughing and jumping around. She knew that even though Peyton's body was dying. Peyton's soul and spirit were still alive and thriving.

"Yea, but look so good laying here" Brooke said, "I wish I could do that"

Peyton laughed in spite of herself, she knew Brooke would know exactly what to say.

"So, tell me what has be going on since you left? Both of you?" Peyton said

"Well, we got married about 3 years ago. I work for a fashion designing firm and Broody is a sports agent and we have live in Pensacola with our son and our dog" Brooke answered

"Married? Son? Dog?" Peyton asked surprised

"Yea, our son, Jason is with Aunt Haley and Grandma" Lucas answered

"How old is he?"

"2-month-old" Brooke replied

"Would you like me to go get him?" Lucas asked

"Yes, I would like to meet him"

"Ok, I will be back"

"I am going with Lucas, give you two a few minutes to talk" Jake said as he walked out the door and closed it

After Jake and Lucas left, Brooke turned towards Peyton. Peyton smiled at her and whispered' "How bad do I really look?"

"You don't look bad" Brooke answered

"Don't lie to me, Brooke. Tell me how bad I look. No one else will tell me"

"When was the last time you saw yourself in the mirror?"

"About 3 months ago before I got put to bed"

"Do you have a mirror I can bring to you?"

"I think my makeup mirror is in the bathroom" Peyton answered

Brooke got off the bed and walked across the room to the master bathroom. She turned the light on and started opening the cabinets looking for the mirror. She knew that Peyton would want to see for herself what she looks like. Brooke telling her was not going to help. She found the mirror in the cabinet directly under the sink next to it was a small basket that held Peyton's makeup. Brooke could tell that it hadn't been touch in a while and wondered when Peyton had last used it. She turned off the light and walked back towards her spot on the bed.

"Ready?" Brooke asked

"Ready as I will ever be" Peyton answered

Brooke put the mirror on Peyton chest and turned it towards Peyton's face. Peyton just stared at her reflection. Her blonde hair was still a bundle of curls, but her face itself looked old. She had a grayish tint to her face and her lips were not as bright as the use to be. Her eyes looked sad and looked like they were sinking into head. She looked awful, she looked like someone dying.

"Take it away" Peyton said turning her face away from the mirror with tears falling.

Brooke quickly moved the mirror away from Peyton and put it on the bed beside her. She got up from the bed and walked around to the other side to face Peyton

"I am sorry, Peyton"

"I wanted to see. I can't believe that is really me." Peyton said as she stared at a picture on the nightstand "That should be me"

Brooke picked up the picture and looked at it. It was taken only a couple of months ago and it was the happy family. Jake held Danielle in his arms while Jenny sat on Peyton's lap. They were laughing and she recognized the background as the inside of Karen's café.

"I will never be like that again" Peyton said pulling Brooke out of her thoughts

"You can be" Brooke said trying to be the positive one

"No, Brooke. I am never going to look like that again. I am going to look like this until I die"

Brooke didn't know what to say. What could she say? She knew that nothing she said was going to change Peyton's mind. Nothing.

AN: Please read and review


	5. Brooke's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

A/N Sorry for the late update. I have been sick with some virus thing and it is kicking my butt.

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews.

While Peyton and Brooke were having a heart to heart talk, Jake and Lucas walked down the hallway towards the living room where everyone else was sitting and talking. When they entered the room, everyone got quiet and looked towards Lucas. Lucas stopped and looked around. He felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" Lucas asked

"Nothing" Karen said quickly. She looked at Nathan and Haley, as if to say 'This is not the time nor the place'

Lucas knew that they were all dying to ask him questions. He had been bracing himself for them since the moment that he walked through his mom's front door. It was only a matter of time before it would all come out anyways. They were family and they deserved to know what he had been through and what he had done.

"Brooke and Peyton talking?" Haley asked breaking the silence that surrounded them

"Yea. Peyton wants to meet Jason" Jake answered

"I just finished feeding him a bottle. He looks about ready to fall asleep" Karen said

"It has been a long day for him, for all of us" Lucas replied, "I am going to take him in to see Peyton before he gets fussy"

Karen handed her grandson to her son and watched as Lucas walked carefully towards the master bedroom talking to the baby along the way.

'I always knew he would be a good father' She said to herself as she smiled.

When Lucas got the door, he knocked and quickly placed his hand back under his son to support him.

"Come in" Brooke voice came from inside

Lucas opened the door and looked towards the bed where his wife and friend were talking

" I have someone to meet Aunt Peyton"

"Come here. I want to see him," Peyton said as Lucas closed the door and walked toward the bed. He handed Jason to his wife and Brooke turned herself so that Peyton could see Jason perfectly.

"He is so cute. He has Lucas's eyes and hair color. Brooke, he has your smile and those dimples."

"Most people can't decide who he looks like"

Peyton looked at her two friends and then looked at their son and back at them "Both of you" She said simply "He has features of both of you."

"Do you want to hold him?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"I don't know" Peyton replied. She was scared. Scared that she was going to drop this innocent little baby. Her arms were so weak and frail.

"Don't be scared. Look at the smile that he is giving you. He wants Aunt Peyton to hold him" Lucas jumped in

"Ok" Peyton said as she took a deep breathe, "Lucas, can you help me sit up more?"

"Sure" Lucas replied as he went around to her side of the bed and helped her move into a better sitting position

"Ready?" Brooke asked once Peyton was situated

Peyton shook her head and Brooke placed Jason into her arms and instantly he started cooing and smiling up at Peyton. Peyton could not help, but smile back.

"I remember when Danielle was this little. I didn't want her to ever grow up," Peyton said as she continues to smile at Jason.

"Peyton, when…when did they…." Brooke stammered

"When did they find out about the cancer?" Peyton asked for her

"Yea" Brooke said sheepishly

"The doctor told me that she had found some strange cells during my pre-natal exam and that they were doing an emergency C-Section to get Danielle out. They ran some tests and found out that the strange cell were stage 3 Cancer. We tried chemo and radiation, but neither one of them worked. I went to the doctor last month and I was told that I only had about 2 months max left to live. That is when I asked Andy to find you. I told him that I didn't want just Lucas or just Brooke, but I wanted both of you to come home"

"Peyton I am so sorry that we were not here before now. We should have come home sooner. When Lucas told me that we needed to go home. I told him I wasn't going, but then he told me you were dying and all I could think about was getting home faster. I feel so guilty for leaving without even a good bye before. I feel like I have wasted all these years on other things when I could have been right here at home with my family and friends. I needed to be here and I wasn't. I am so sorry, Peyt." When Brooke finished, there was a river running down her face. She had been holding all that guilt inside and it all came out at one time.

"Brooke" Peyton said. She waited until Brooke looked at her before she continued, "Don't feel guilty. If you had been here this horrible disease still would probably be here. You did not cause me to have cancer. You left without a goodbye and it was a mistake, but Brooke. We all make mistakes. I don't know why you left that night, but I am not mad at you for leaving. I just wanted you to be happy. I thought that maybe you would be happier away from Tree Hill."

"That is just it, I was not happy at all away from Tree Hill, not for many years. I wanted so bad to come back here, but I was scared. Scared of what, I don't know. Scared of maybe rejection because I had just left so suddenly in the middle of the night. I was scared that you were going to hate me or that Karen was going to disown me like my parents did. As time went on it got easier just to not think about Tree Hill and then a ghost from my past walked into my life"

"Lucas?" Peyton asked

"Yea"

"I know you want to hear what happened to me, but I think everyone should hear this. Do you mind if I go get everyone else, so that I can tell you all together?" Lucas asked

"I think that is the best idea," Brooke said

"Yea" Peyton added

"Ok, Do either of you need anything?"

"Peyton is he getting too heavy?" Brooke asked

"No, he is just fine"

"No, I don't think we need anything broody"

"Ok" Lucas replied as he walked towards the door and opened it. "Be right back" then closed the door and walked down the hallway.

"Why is he so nervous?" Peyton asked Brooke once Lucas had closed the door.

"He didn't have it easy after he left here and I think he may think that it is going to change the way people look at him. He was very hesitant to tell me about it, what part I didn't stumble upon anyway"

"Is it that bad?"

"Not something that he is very proud of. That is for sure"

When Lucas walked into the living room, he found everyone watching the latest news broadcast. He stood in the doorway looking at everyone. His mom and Andy were sitting on the couch with a sleeping jenny lying across them. She had her head in Karen's lap as Karen quietly ran her fingers through her hair. Jake was in the rocking chair with Danielle. She had a pacifier in her mouth and she looked so peaceful. Haley was laying on the loveseat with her feet hanging over the side. Nathan sat on the floor in front of the loveseat with his legs outstretched in front of him and his head leaning again Haley's. It took a few minutes before Haley realized that he was standing there.

"Luke"

"I need everyone to come into the bedroom. We need to talk"

With that everyone got up from their places and started towards the bedroom. Lucas followed behind ashamed of what he was about to tell his family about his past. A past after Tree Hill and a past he wanted to forget.


	6. The Elephant is Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

A/N Ok, I guess this chapter turned out okay. I don't know…I will let you guys be the judge.

Treehillgirl323-I can't promise anything. Just have to wait and see

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I look forward to reading them after each chapter.

Everybody walked into the bedroom to find Brooke and Peyton talking. Peyton held baby Jason and she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey babe" Jake said as he walked towards his wife to give her a kiss.

"Hey" Peyton replied

Lucas was the last one in the room and he silently shut the door. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to his wife. Brooke started to rub his back and whisper in his ear.

"Luke, what is going on?" Nathan asked after a few minutes.

Lucas looked around at his family. "I know there is some things that you have all been wondering about since we got here, you want to know what happened after we left. I think that is best that you all hear it together instead of apart. My past is something that I am not very proud of" Lucas sighed and looked at his wife. She smiled and gave his hand a tight squeeze. Lucas looked towards a blank spot on the wall as he began.

"When I left Tree Hill, I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to find Brooke. I started out in the first place I thought she might go. New York. I hitched rides all the way there and I even walked if I needed too. I conserved the food that I had with me and I slept wherever I could find shelter. It took me 6 days to get to the city. When I got there I realized how big it actually was, it was nothing like Tree Hill. Here I was this North Carolina boy with no money, no place to go and no job. I didn't know anyone and I had no one to turn too. I got a job at a local bar making drinks for tips. I had gotten the job after the bar owner found me sleeping out back. She offered me a place to sleep, food to eat and a hot shower. She only asked for two things. One is for me to help out at the bar and two was to keep her happy. You know what I mean by happy. When she told the conditions my first instinct was to tell her no, but then I thought about how I had no food and nowhere to go. So I said yes. I lived with Susan for the next 4 years. I moved my way up the ladder from drink boy to class act bartender. Everyone came into the bar when they knew I was making the drinks. I also started drinking, just a drink here and there whenever when one of the patron would buy me one and then it got to be a consist thing. Drinking helped me forget about Brooke, my mom, Tree Hill. All of it. I drank all day before the bar opened and I would drink after the bar closed. The only time I didn't drink was when I was passed out from drinking so much."

Lucas stopped there and looked at his mom. She had tears in her eyes. He immediately looked away from her. He knew that this was probably killing her inside. He looked at his brother, who had a grim look on his face. Lucas spoke directly to him, "I was an alcoholic and it runs in our family"

"It finally got so bad" Lucas continued "that Susan kicked me out. She said that my drinking was affecting my performance and she needed a real man. Unbeknownst to Susan, I had saved a lot of money over the years, for emergencies such as this. I spent the next 6 months in and out of hotels and having little drinking binges. The money finally ran out and one night I spent the last of the money a huge binge. I had a couple of dollars for a cab, but I had nowhere to go. I got into the cab, gave the driver the money and pointed in a direction. He drove until my time ran out. When he stopped, I got out of the cab incoherent as to where I was and saw two beautiful girls standing there. The next thing I remember was being put into a jail cell" When Lucas finished he looked down at his hands and signed. The hard part was over.

"Those two beautiful girls that he saw" Brooke started "One of them was me." Brooke recalled the night that she and Lucas met again.

_Flashback_

_Brooke Davis was only in New York City for a couple of days. She had a fashion show to get to in less than an hour and she was lost. She just stood there as the busily people of the city walked by her. She glanced at her watch, if she was late, her boss would kill her. Finally, she spotted an officer and decided to ask him for directions._

"_Excuse me, Officer?" Brooke asked _

The older man turned around to look at the young girl "Yes" 

"_Can you please tell me how to get to Park Ave and 23rd St?"_

"_Sure Park Ave is the next street up on your right and 23rd is about 5 blocks up from there."_

"_Thank you so much"_

_Brooke walked in the direction that the officer had given her and finally found where she needed to be. Thank god. She was not going to get fired for being late, at least not today. The fashion show was great and went just as planned. Brooke spent three hours afterwards cleaning up the dressing room area. When she finished it was 10 o'clock at night. She walked towards the stage where she knew one of the other assistants, Nora would still be._

"_Nora, you ready?" Brooke called, as she got closer to the stage area_

"_Yea. I am finally done taking this thing down. They can finish the rest in the morning"_

"_Let head back to the hotel and order room service. I am so tried and so hungry"_

_Nora laughed as they walked towards the front doors of the building. They stepped out on 23rd street and looked around for a cab. _

_As luck would have it a cab pulled up right in front of them. A very drunk and disorderly man step out and staggered towards Brooke and Nora. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he got closer and looked like he hadn't had a bath in a week. His clothes were torn and dirty. "Hey Baby" he slurred, "Do you need some hot loving tonight?" Brooke shuttered as his hot breath hit her neck. She punched him in the midsection with all her strength and watched him stumble to the concrete. He passed out before he ever hit the ground. _

"_Come on Nora"_

"_Brooke, we can't just leave him here"_

"_Yes, we can. He is a drunk who just tried…. I don't want to even think about what he was trying to do"_

"_Well, we at least need to call someone. I wonder if he has an ID on him or an emergency contact card"_

"_You can check. I am not going near that dirty scumbag"_

_Nora sighed as she looked through the pockets of the overcoat that the man was wearing. She came across an old tattered wallet; she opened it and found a license and no emergency contact card._

"_He does have an ID, a North Carolina license, but there is nothing else."_

"_North Carolina?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Can I see that?" Brooke asked as Nora handed the license to her. Brooke looked at the picture on the license and then the address and gasped._

"_Brooke, what's wrong?" _

_Brooke ignored Nora's question and looked down at the man laying on the concrete," Lucas"_

_End flashback_

The room was filled with silence. Everyone was stunned but what Lucas had told them. Karen and Haley had tears running down their faces. Nathan and Jake sat stunned. Peyton looked hurt, but she related to Lucas. She knew that he was ashamed, but she knew that he had gotten past that. After all, he had a loving wife and a handsome son now.

"Lucas" Peyton started "Lucas, look at me"

Lucas turned his head to face Peyton, but he still could not look her in the eye. How could he ever look anyone in the eye again?

"Lucas Scott, Look at me!" Peyton said raising her voice.

Lucas raised his eyes and looked at her face. Peyton searched his eyes and found hurt, anger, worry, and most of all regret.

"I know that you are not proud of what you just told us. I also know that you are not that same person anymore. I look in your eyes and I see you are hurting and that you regret what you did. Lucas, you made a mistake and it is in the past. I don't look at you any different than I did 10 minutes ago. You were man enough to sit here in front of your family and tell us everything. I am proud of you for that."

Lucas?" Karen soft voice filled the room.

Lucas turned away from Peyton to face the rest of his family and looked towards his mom. This time he didn't fiddle with his hands.

"Lucas, even though what you did hurts me. It is in the past. It is over. Peyton was right when she said that she is proud of you. I am too. It took a lot of courage to sit here and tell us that."

Lucas got up from the bed and walked over to his mom. He leaned down and gave her a long, hard hug. When he pulled away he felt a smile forming on his face. He felt like the elephant that had been in the room was now gone.

A/N: Alright you know the drill…..


	7. How they got together

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

I don't own Orlando Magic or any of its players. Just borrowing them!

A/N A new record! I got two updates up in one week within two days! HAHA!

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I look forward to reading them after each chapter.

When Lucas pulled out of the hug from his mom. He went to each person in the room and was given a hug. When he sat down beside Brooke again on the bed, they were asked the question they knew was coming

"So that is how you two got back together again?" Haley asked

"Oh no!" Brooke replied, "I called the cops and had him put into jail for the night"

"You called the cops on him?" Nathan asked

"Yea. Nora, the friend who was with me that night, handed me his wallet. The license we found in his wallet said that this was Lucas, but the person lying on the ground looked nothing like the Lucas Scott that I had known. When I realized that it was him, I bent down to make sure that he was breathing and then called the cops"

"I was charged with drunk in public and ordered into a Rehab program. I also spent the weekend in jail."

"I left New York and headed back to Pensacola where our main office is. He didn't know that I was the one who put him there"

"I spent the next 6 months in Rehab and I haven't touched alcohol since that night. I think that may have been the eye opener that I needed. I needed someone to through me in jail. When I got out of Rehab, I still had no place to go so I started hanging out at a men's shelter. I got hot meals and a warm place to sleep. The people at the shelter gave us suits to use for job interviews and I began looking for a job. I found one in the most unexpected place, the basketball court.

Flashback

It had been an uneventful day. I had put in 10-15 applications and had been told that they would call. I knew they would probably never call. On my way back to the shelter, I passed a basketball court where some local teenagers were playing. I sat down on a bench beside the court and watched. A few minutes later, another man sat down. I didn't pay much attention to him only the game.

After a few minutes, the man looked over at me and said, "You look down on your luck"

I looked over at him and said "Yea I may be"

"You like basketball?"

"Yea, it was my safe haven"

"Was?" He asked

"I haven't done much with sports since I left home years ago"

"You like them though?"

"Yea, I miss playing basketball. My dream was to go into the NBA. Me and my brother"

"What happened to that dream?"

"I was in a car accident and my right shoulder was pretty messed up. My basketball career was pretty much over"

"That sucks"

"Yea" I laughed, "Yea, it does. Now I am just hoping to find a job so that I can get back on my feet again. I think I need a miracle"

"Well, I might have your miracle"

I looked at the man stunned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"My name is Steven McCann and I am a partner in a Sport Agency in Pensacola. It is still pretty new and young, but we need sports agents. We want agents who love the games and not just the money"

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Well yea"

"Thank you Mr. McCann, but I can't. I have no idea what a sports agent does or even how to be one."

"That the beauty of our company being so small, we can help you. We can teach you and maybe you will be one of the best sports agents out there anywhere"

"I don't know"

"You said that you need a job. I have a job for you. It will take you away from this place and all this."

"I don't have anything here and I wouldn't have anything there"

"Don't you worry about that. We will buy the suits and supplies you need to get started and you can stay with my wife and me until you get on your feet financially. This is more than a job offer, this an offer to change your life"

End of flashback

"I took that life changing offer that Steve gave me that day and I have never regretted it."

"That sports agency wouldn't happen to be; McCann, Lewis and Scott?" Nathan asked

"Yea, it is. When I joined the company Steve and Jeremy Lewis were partners and I was their first official sport agent. Then business started to pick up and I was making a name for myself. Steve and Jeremy offered to open their partnership to me also, changing the name of the agency and making it what it is today. We are partners, but we are also sports agents ourselves."

"So how did you two get together?" Haley asked as everyone laughed

"Hey I want to know too, Haley" Peyton said from her spot on the bed.

"Come on, spill" Haley said

"You take this one Brooke. I think I have spilled enough today" Lucas said

"Ok, Well I was working for a fashion designing firm in Pensacola. That is where I had gone when I left Tree Hill. Nora and I were both up for promotion to Junior Vice-president of the company. There were two slots open and there were five of us going for those spots. We knew that we had to make our next clients extremely happy and the next clients we got were both from the Orlando Magic, Tony Battle and Mario Kasun. They had the same sports agent and both need shirts and shorts designed for charity events that they would be attending. Nora and I flew to Orlando to meet with the guys and their agent.

Flashback

When the guys walked in they were laughing at their agent who was behind them. They were gentlemen who said hello to us and then sat down while their agent stood staring. When I looked over at him, I realized that it was Lucas.

Lucas was the first to speak, "Hi Brooke."

"Lucas"

After that they got down to business talking about what the guys wanted. In the end, it was decided that I would design for Tony and Nora would design for Mario. Soon the meeting was over and everyone was going his or her separate ways. As Lucas was leaving the room he turned to me and said "Good to see you again, Brooke" and then walked out.

Nora looked at me and said, "That isn't Lucas from New York, drunk Lucas is it?"

"Yea, it is" I replied as we walked out of the building. We had to catch our flight home.

We had checked in at the airport and were getting ready to board our flight, when it was suddenly delayed by heavy rain in Pensacola. We were stuck for a while. That when I heard a familiar voice talking behind me. He was talking on his cell phone, "…yea, Steve the meeting went fine. The designers are going to get some proofs to the guys by next week sometime. Now if I could just get home. The day would be great…Is it that bad…Well I guess I am not going to make it into the office….yea, I know….Tell Chelsea to take the rest of the day off, she deserves it and we will deal with everything tomorrow……Thanks Man….Yea, I will call when I get in….bye"

I turned around and looked right at Lucas, "Lucas Scott"

He looked at me and smiled, "Brooke Davis"

"I couldn't help, but over hearing your phone conversation. I guess Steve is your boss"

"Actually my partner "

"Are you headed to Pensacola?"

"Yea, that is where I live now"

"How long have you lived there?"

"A little while. What about you?"

"I live there also. That is where our firm is"

"I knew that your firm was there, but I wasn't sure if you designers actually lived there"

"Some of us do, some of us don't"

End of Flashback

"We talked the entire flight home." Brooke continued " We talked about Tree Hill and about our lives after Tree Hill. We didn't talk about us as a couple, just us as friends. When we got back to Pensacola we saw each other a couple of times for business matters. Then about 3 months after Orlando, He called and asked me out to dinner. That night changed the rest of our lives. We talked about what had happened with us and we talked about trying a relationship again."

"This time we were going to made sure things were different. 6 months later I asked her to marry me and 3 months after that we were married in a civil ceremony with a couple of close friends."

"Oh, you guys! That is so cute" Peyton said

"Did you ever tell him that you were the one who got him thrown in jail?" Haley asked

"Actually Nora told him one night, It was before we got married. We were in New York for a convention and Lucas and Nora's fiancée, Jason were with us. We were out walking one afternoon and we walked by the building where we had been that night."

"Nora looks at me and says 'Lucas, have you seen two beautiful women lately?' I was really confused. I looked at her and asked her what she meant. She looked at me and told me to look around; I realized what she was talking about then. It was the same place where my life had changed. I looked at Nora who was laughing and at Brooke who was smirking and I asked 'It was you two?' Nora just smiled and shakes her head, and says 'but she was the one who knocked you out'" Lucas said

Everyone erupted in laughter as Lucas finished

"The look on his face. It was priceless. I will never forget it." Brooke added

Peyton looked on from the spot in her bed. This is exactly what she wanted to see. The family back together again, telling stories and laughing. She was going to miss this. She looked down at the young child asleep in her arms and thought of what a wonderful life this little boy was going to have with all of these wonderful people. She just wished she could be there also

AN: Let me know what you think!


	8. The call that will change everything

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them.

A/N: I am really sorry for the delay. It has just been so crazy lately! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me!

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I look forward to reading them after each chapter.

Peyton sat watching in her spot watching. She looked around at all the people in the room and realized how much she was going to miss them. This was her family; they had always been her family. She was so tired, not just physically, but emotionally too. Slowly, Peyton's eyelids started to close. She struggled to keep them open. Jake noticed.

"Hey guys, I think Peyton is exhausted."

"No, no! I am fine" Peyton said struggling to open her eyes.

"Get some sleep, Peyt. We will see you tomorrow" Brooke said as she leaned down to take a sleeping Jason out of Peyton's arms.

Peyton missed the feeling of his body when he was gone, " he is such a peaceful baby"

"Yes, he is. Get some sleep Peyton. We will see you tomorrow" Lucas said

"Brooke, Luke"

"Yea?"

"I am glad you came home"

"We are too. It is good to be home" Brooke said as she hugged Peyton tears coming to her eyes, "home"

After everyone had said his or her goodnights and goodbyes to Peyton, Jake closed the door. They walked down the hallway towards the foyer.

"We should be going" Karen said to Brooke, "I know you want to put him down in his bed for the night"

"Yes, Luke can you get his seat?"

"Sure" Lucas walked towards the living room where the carrier was. Nathan followed.

"How long are you guys in town for?"

"A couple of days. I have a meeting that I have to be at next Friday in New York. We will probably stay until Wednesday or so. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you want to play some basketball while you were here. Maybe talk a little business. I need a new agent"

Lucas laughed, "Don't like the one you have?"

"I like him, but our contract is up next month. I wanted to look for a new agent and there's no better agent then your own brother"

"Ok, meet me at the river court tomorrow at 10am. We will play and discuss it"

"Ok, I'll be there"

The guys walked back towards the front door. Haley looked at the two of them and realized just how much she missed seeing them together.

"Nate, are you ready also?"

"Yea, I will grab our stuff"

Everyone else said goodbye to Jake and walked out the front door, Brooke and Haley leading the way.

"You should come over and stay with us," Haley said

"We don't want to impose"

"You can't impose. You are family"

Karen came up between the girls and said, "How about you two come stay with us tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Haley, I am sure. It will be nice to have most of my kids under one roof for a change"

"Okay. We will run home first"

"Why are we running home?" Nate asked as he came walking up with their stuff

"We are going to stay at Karen's tonight"

"Aww. Mom, you want your kids with you tonight?" Nathan asked Karen

Karen laughed and pinched his cheek, "Yes, I do"

When they got back to the house, Lucas and Andy unloaded the stuff from their truck. Lucas carried the portable crib in the house and towards his old room. Brooke was already there rocking the baby to sleep. Lucas set up the crib and kissed Jason before Brooke laid him down.

A few minutes later, Nathan and Haley arrived with their stuff and walked towards the living room. They sat their stuff behind the couch and took a seat on the couch. Andy sat in the chair looking into to space. Karen walked in a few minutes later with some coffee, Lucas followed with Brooke. Lucas started laughing as he took a seat next to Nathan.

"What is so funny?" His brother asked

"Everyone is so quiet. What is this a funeral?"

"So, are you and Nora still friends?" Haley asked Brooke ignoring Lucas

"Oh Yea. Nora and Jason are constantly over our house. Which usually leads to Lucas and Jason getting into trouble. The baby is named after Jason"

"How did that happen?" Haley asked from Nathan's lap.

"The doctor told us that we were having a girl." Brooke said, "Jason told me that it was going to be a boy. After a little disagreement, we bet on it. If it was a girl, he had to walk around for a day with a diaper, a bonnet, and a bottle saying 'It's a girl'. If it were a boy, we would name him after him. When I went into labor, Nora and Jason rushed to the hospital to be there when the baby was born. They wanted to see their godchild. Nora & Lucas were in the delivery room with me and Jason was in the waiting room with everyone else. When I heard the doctor say 'congratulation, you have a baby boy' I about passed out. Jason had won. I looked at Lucas who was laughing and told him not to tell Jason"

"I told her that she had made the bet and she had to go through with it. Nora was already walking out the door to get him. When they came in, Brooke was holding the baby. Jason walked over to her and smiled this sly smile and said 'I won'." Lucas said.

"Being true to my word we named our son, Jason Keith Scott. The day that we were released from the hospital, Jason shows up in a diaper, with a bonnet and holding a bonnet screaming 'it's a boy' around the neighborhood. He always was a kid at heart"

"That was the funniest thing in the world. We caught it on video and watch it when we can. We laugh and laugh and laugh at that"

The rest of the night was spent laughing, telling stories from over the years and having a good time. By midnight, everyone was heading to bed. It had been a good day and hopefully tomorrow would be even better.

At 9am the next morning, Lucas walked in the guest bedroom where Nathan and Haley were sleeping and walked over to his brother. He was hoping to get an early start to their game that was if he could get his brother up.

"Nate" Lucas whispered

Nathan didn't stir

"Nathan" He whispered again. He was trying not to wake up Haley.

Nathan still didn't stir

Lucas gave up and walked out of the room. So much for an early start. He walked into the kitchen and sat down with a cup of coffee. No one else in the house was awake yet. Jason had been up at 6:30 been fed and went back to sleep. Lucas started drifting off at the table when a ringing phone pulled him out fast. It was the house phone. Lucas hesitated a little before finally picking it up.

"Hello?" Lucas asked

"Luke, It's Jake"

"Jake, what's wrong? You sound upset"

"It's Peyton"

"We are on our way" Lucas said as he hung up the phone. He ran to the master bedroom since it was the closest. He walked to his mom's side of the bed and slightly shook her.

"Luke?"

"Mom, it's Peyton"

Karen's head shot up to look at Lucas. "Get the others. Andy?"

Lucas walked out of the room and towards his room to wake his wife, "Brooke?" Lucas asked as he kissed her cheek. She stirred and looked at him, "What is it?"

"It's Peyton"

Brooke's eyes began to fill with tears as she sat up. "I'll get dressed"

"I am going to get Nathan and Haley up and then I will get Jason"

Lucas walked into the guest bedroom and this time he walked towards Haley. "Hales?" Haley's eyes shot open.

"It's Peyton?" Was all Haley asked and Lucas shook his head.

She quickly rolled over towards her husband, "Nathan, get up! It's Peyton"

Lucas walked back towards his room and picked up his son, "Come on buddy. Let's get you dressed"

20 Minutes later they pulled up at Jake and Peyton's, Jenny was sitting outside on the porch with Danielle. She saw Karen and ran to her. "Grandma, something is wrong with mommy"

Jake walked out the front door, picked up Danielle and walked down the steps. Haley took Danielle from him when he reached the group.

"Jake, what is going on?" Nathan asked

"Peyton….Peyton…." Jake stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't finish his statement. He couldn't say anything. Though everyone knew what he was going to say.

AN: Let me know what you think!


	9. The Previous Night

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

A/N: WARNING: You will probably need tissues. I know I did. This chapter is special to me. I will tell you why at the end so that I don't spoil the chapter

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I look forward to reading them after each chapter.

Peyton….Peyton…." Jake stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't speak. He couldn't tell everyone what was going on. All he could was think about the last 12 hours

Previous Night

After everyone left, Jake walked through the house turning off the lights and making sure that all the doors were locked. He walked towards Danielle's room. He opened the door slowly and walked towards the crib. The precious angel was laying on her stomach lost in dream world filled with toys and bunnies. He walked out of the nursery and towards Jenny's room. He frowned when he saw the light shining from under the door. He slowly opened the door and found Jenny curled in a ball with the teddy bear Peyton had gotten her when she was three. She was bawling. Jake opened the door all the way and walked over to Jenny.

He sat down beside her on the bed and put his hand on her back, "Jenny?"

Jenny turned her head to face her dad, "How much longer is mom going to be with us?"

"I don't know honey. Why do you ask?"

"Cause Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas came today. Sara from my class told me that people she hadn't seen in years came to her house before her dad died. She said that when people start showing up, that the end is coming."

"Oh honey" Jake said as he wrapped his arms around his little girl "Sara is wrong. Ok. Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas wanted to come see everyone including you. They hadn't been home for many years and they knew that your mom was sick. They didn't come because they thought that the end is near."

"What if it is, daddy? What if mom dies soon?"

"Shh. Don't think like that. We have to stay positive, but if your mom dies. Then we move on the best way we can. We have a family that loves us and we have each other. You, me and Danielle will be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. I will need your help though"

"With Danielle?"

"Yea and other things. We need to make sure that if your mom is not here that Danielle knows all about her"

"She will, Daddy. She will"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Can I go say goodnight to mom again?"

"Sure sweetie"

Jake followed Jenny out of her room and towards the master bedroom. When they opened the door, Peyton was laying in bed looking through an old photo album that had been beside her bed. Jenny walked towards her dad's side of the bed and climbed up into the bed with her mom.

"What are you looking at mom?" Jenny asked

Peyton looked at the little girl. She saw the red brimmed eyes and the tear stained cheeks. She knew that Jenny had been crying. "Pictures of when you were little. See this is the day your dad and I got married"

"Look how little I was"

"Yea, but you were so cute that day"

Peyton turned the page and a piece of notebook paper fell out. Jenny picked it up and handed it to her mom.

"What is that?"

"This is the letter I wrote to you the night before we got married"

"You wrote me a letter? Can I read it?"

"It was suppose to be for the night before your own wedding"

"I don't want to read it now then. I want to wait so that it is that much more special"

"Okay. I will keep it in here for safekeeping. Remind me to give it to you before you get married"

"I will mom," Jenny said as she looked into her mom's eyes. She knew that her mom was not going to be there to see her get married. She didn't even know if she was going to be there to see her get up in the morning. However, she knew that her mom would be there on her wedding day in spirit and in words. Words that were held on that piece of notebook paper now tucked safely between the pages of the photo album again.

Jake watched from the doorway the interaction between his wife and his daughter. He had seen it many times before, but this somehow felt like the last time he would see it. He closed his eyes tight. He couldn't think like that!

Jenny and Peyton sat for a little over an hour talking, laughing and looking at pictures. There were recent ones and there we some from when Jake and Peyton were still in high school. Jenny laughed at Haley and Brooke's many different hairstyles. She laughed at a picture of Lucas and Haley as they had one of their signature milk balloon fights. She had heard about them and even seen where they had taken place, but she had never seen on first hand. Jenny felt herself growing sleepy. She knew that she should go to her room and go to bed, but she didn't want to leave her mom.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I lay here until I fall asleep and then dad can move me?"

"Of course, sweetie"

"I love you mom," Jenny said as she leaned over to hug her mom

"I love you too Jenny. I love you too" Peyton replied as she kissed Jenny's cheek.

She laid down beside her mom and went right to sleep. Jake walked into the room a few minutes later and sat down on the bed.

"She's out" Jake said

"Yea, she wanted to fall asleep here and have you move her"

"She was crying earlier"

"I know. I could tell"

"Let me go put her to bed."

"Wait a minute"

Peyton leaned over to whisper into Jenny's ear and then she kissed her on the cheek, "I love you Jenny"

She nodded to Jake and he picked the sleeping girl up.

"I'll be right back," Jake told Peyton

"Jake, Bring Danielle back with you. I want to see my baby"

Jake looked into the tearful eyes of his wife and he knew. She was saying her last goodbyes to their children.

Jake nodded his head. He couldn't speak.

Jake placed Jenny in her bed and covered her with her blanket. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room turning off the light.

He walked towards the nursery and found Danielle wide-awake standing on the side of the crib.

"What are you doing awake?"

Danielle started laughing as Jake picked her up and walked back towards his room. He walked through the already opened door and walked towards Peyton's side of the bed. He handed Danielle to his wife and went to sit on his side of the bed. He watched Danielle smile and laugh as she played with her mom. It was doubtful that she would remember these times, but he was hopeful. She needed something of her mother that was her own memory and not something someone had told her.

Danielle and Peyton played until Danielle laid her head on Peyton's chest and started falling asleep. Peyton started singing to the child that she called her miracle baby. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's head before whispering in her ear. She looked up at her husband.

"Take care of our little girls"

"You know that I will."

"Jake, I don't want to leave you"

"I know honey, but I don't want to see you in so much pain anymore"

A single tear slipped down Peyton's face, "Go put Danielle back in her crib. I want a little mommy and daddy time"

Jake leaned over and kissed Peyton before removing Danielle from her chest. "I will be back in a minute"

Jake placed the sleeping baby in her crib and walked out towards the hallway. He leaned against the wall. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lose his wife. The mother of his children. Jake pushed himself off the wall and back to his bedroom. Peyton was waiting.

Peyton had moved so that she was completely lying down. She turned her body on her side to face Jake's side of the bed. Jake turned off the lights, stripped to his boxer shorts and got into bed beside his wife. He instantly put his arm around her waist as she nuzzled into his chest. He smiled.

"This is how we slept for the first year after we got married, remember?" Peyton asked

"I remember"

"Jake, Thank you for being a wonderful husband."

"It was my pleasure. A great wife such as yourself deserves a wonderful husband"

"I love you Jake"

"I love you Peyton"

"Can you just hold me like this tonight?"

"Are you going to be comfortable?"

"I can deal with the pain"

"Get some rest"

Jake softly kissed Peyton and she deepened the kiss. This is how things got started back right after they got married and they would sleep in this same position. Jake smiled as he kissed his wife and held her in his arms. He was going to miss the feel of her lips, the weight of her body on his arms and the feeling he got when she was with him

Jake looked deep into the Peyton's eyes. He saw their whole life together flashing through her eyes. Everything they had ever done and everything they would never get to do. He saw Peyton struggling to hold on, too not let go. She didn't want to leave her kids or him

"I am going to miss you Peyt. It is ok to go. I promise you. We will be fine. We have a family that loves us and we have each other. You can go"

Peyton looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you"

"I don't want you to leave us either. It is okay. Go"

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure"

"You will tell the girls how much they mean to me and that I love them both deeply"

"I promise to tell them everyday"

"I am so tired, Jake"

"I know. Get some rest"

"There is a box on this side of the bed. In there are letters. There is a letter for everyone including Jason. Please make sure that they get them. There are letters in there for milestones in the girls lives also."

"I will make sure that they get them"

"Tell Karen and Andy, thanks for being my parents these last couple of years. Tell Haley and Nathan, thanks for sticking with us. Tell Lucas and Brooke, that I am glad that we got to laugh together one more time. Tell them all that I love them and I will miss them"

"I will"

"I love you Jake Matthew Jagielski"

"I love you Peyton Sawyer Jagielski"

"I'll miss you. I am going to go to sleep now"

"Ok" Jake was able to muffle out as tears came sliding down his face.

Peyton Sawyer Jagielski died in her husband's arms on June 23rd at 6:04am, just as the morning sun was beginning to rise.

A/N: I know there are some of you who want to shoot me for letting Peyton die. Actually my original idea was for her recover and live, however after knowing someone with Cervical Cancer that was that advanced it was hard for me to write her living. Instead I let the story take me where it wanted to go. This chapter holds special meaning to me. Here is why: I lost my dad when I was 18. I never got a chance to tell him how much he means to me and I wanted Jenny and Danielle to have that chance. I have added my own way of remembering him with this chapter, June 23rd is his anniversary. I miss you, dad


	10. What doesn't kill you

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

A/N: WARNING: You might need tissues. I know I did.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for any of these chapters I greatly appreciate it. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. The encouragements made me want to write that much faster. Thanks again

On with the chapter, I hope it is as good as you want it to be.

"Jake?" Lucas asked, "Jake!"

Jake was pulled out of the memory and looked at Lucas.

"Jake, What is going on?" Nathan asked again

Jake took a deep breath and looked around the group. "Peyton is gone"

Haley, Karen and Brooke all gasped and started crying.

"Oh god" Lucas said

"Jake, are you ok?" Andy asked

"She died…she died in my arms" Jake said as tears rolled down his face.

Andy immediately grabbed Jake and pulled him into a hug. Lucas walked between his mom and wife and put his arms around them. They both leaned against him. Brooke burying her face in his shoulder.

"She can't be gone. No" Haley said with her face buried in Nathan's chest still holding Danielle. Nathan had his arms wrapped protectively around both of them. He kissed the top of Haley's head as tears came down his face.

"She's gone" Was all Nathan could say

Lucas leaned his head against his mom's as tears came running down his face. He could feel the heavy sobs and hear the sound of the agonizing cries coming from her. Finally, she spoke, "I just lost one of my children" was all she could say before she fell to her knees and put her face to the grass.

Jenny who had watched the scene from the porch already knew what was going on. Her mom was gone and her family was hurting. She walked over to Jake and tugged on his pant leg. Jake released the hug that Andy had him in and bent down to his daughter.

"Daddy, don't cry. Mommy is in heaven"

"I know sweetie. Daddy is just sad that mommy is gone"

"I am too"

"Come here" Jenny stepped into her father's waiting arms and buried her head in his shoulder.

"We will be ok, daddy. Mommy promised" Jenny said remembering what Peyton had whispered to her last night.

The next few days were a mix of sadness and joy. There was always someone in the house with Jake and the girls. Haley and Brooke had moved their stuff there until after the funeral. They cooked, cleaned and greeted the flow of people who had come to give their respects to Jake. At night, after everyone was gone and the girls were in bed. The group would sit around the living room and talk about Peyton. Mostly about what she brought to each one of their lives. They laughed at some of things that she used to say and do. They just remembered Peyton

Friday came, the day that they were to lay Peyton to rest. The church was full to capacity. Peyton had touched many lives. Jake walked in from the back holding Danielle in his right arm and holding Jenny's hand with his left hand. Karen, Andy, Lucas carrying Jason, Brooke, Haley and Nathan followed him. The open casket at the front of the church held Peyton, Jake couldn't look at it as he took a seat at the front of the church and held Danielle in his lap. Karen sat down next to him and Jenny instantly climbed into her lap and laid her down against her shoulder. Karen closed her eyes as she rocked the child side to side.

The pastor approached the pulpit and began the service.

"Today we have come to celebrate the life and death of Peyton Sawyer Jagielski. A woman that was taken from this earth too young. A beloved wife, mother, daughter, sister and friend. The family has asked that they be given the chance to remember Peyton through several eulogies." The pastor nodded to Jake. Jake looked at Lucas.

Lucas rose from his seat, handed his son to his wife and walked towards Peyton's casket. He looked at her, looking like she was sleeping and wanted to yell 'wake up'. Instead he turned to the congregation and began, " Peyton was a wonderful person. Who will be missed dearly. Anyone who knew her back in our high school days knows that she was always the one that you could find drawing and listening to some band that I had never heard of in her room. That was the place that she could always be found when you needed her. She gave so much to so many without really ever realizing it. She was a wonderful wife and a wonderful mother and I am proud to call her my sister."

Lucas turned back towards Peyton's casket and leaned down as he whispered, "I'll miss you Peyton and I am glad that we got to share this time together. You will NEVER be forgotten. I love you, sis" Lucas kissed her cheek and walked back to sat down next to Brooke. He put his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder.

Haley stood and walked towards the casket, but she couldn't look at Peyton. She turned around and looked at Jake. "Peyton and I didn't start out as friends, but we ended up as sisters. She has been my confident for many years. She was my shopping buddy, who told me that I could afford that $500 dress in window and that it would look dashing on me." Haley laughed, "She was there for me when times got tough and things were going crazy. When she got sick, I stepped into that role for her. The other night, I made a promise to Peyton. A promise that I intend to keep. I promised Peyton that we would all be okay and that we would help raise her two precious girls. Two girls that she loved more than life itself. She was a wonderful mother, wife and sister and she will continue to be even from heaven." Haley turned back to face the casket and whispered, " bye Peyt"

She walked back to her seat beside Nathan and sat down. Karen moved Jenny to sit on Andy's lap as she stood and walked towards Peyton's casket. She looked at the young woman that she thought of as a daughter and placed her hand on Peyton's. She brushed the tears that fell down her face. She turned away from the casket and looked towards her family. "Peyton Sawyer was the teenager girl who used to come into my café, order a cup of coffee and sit in the corner drawing. When she married Jake, she asked me to stand in as her mom. She told me that I had been her mom since the day that she walked into the café for the first time. She used to tell me, 'mom, you have more kids than just Lucas.' She was right. I have more kids than just Lucas; Peyton was one of the them. So to my daughter, Peyton, thank you for allowing me to be your mom. You will be greatly missed." Karen turned once more to look at Peyton before she walked back to her seat.

Jenny instantly climbed back into her lap. Jake stood and walked to Haley. He handed Danielle to her and walked towards the front of the church. He couldn't look at Peyton.

"Umm…" Jake couldn't do this. He felt like his whole body was going to give way. Lucas and Nathan were instantly at his sides. "It's ok. We are right here with you. So is Peyton" Nathan told Jake.

Jake looked towards his two little girls both wrapped in the arms of their aunt and grandma. He had to honor Peyton. He stood up straight and looked towards the back of the congregation. "I'm ok," He told the guys and they headed back to their seats next to their wives. "Peyton was the girl that I fell in love with the day that I officially met her. She liked me even though I had a young daughter. She helped me escape with Jenny away from my crazy ex girlfriend, never knowing if she would see me again. She took Jenny and I in when we came back to Tree Hill months later. She even helped hid Jenny when they took me to jail. She protected my daughter until I could be with her again. Finally, after all that she still agreed to become my wife and legally adopt the young girl who she had been raising as her own. Peyton was a wonderful mother to our two daughters and she was a wonderful wife to me. The night before she died, she looked at pictures with Jenny and talked, she played with Danielle and made her laugh. She was saying her final goodbyes to our children. A final goodbye that she wanted them both to remember as a happy time. Peyton deserved some much more than this life could give her, but she was happy with what she had. I will miss her and I will always love her."

Jake turned and faced the casket that held his wife. He leaned over to her and put his hand on her heart as he whispered, "You will always be in my heart no matter what. I love you Peyt. Rest in peace." Jake walked back over and sat down. Karen put her arm around the back of shoulder and whispered, "It is all going to be ok"

"Thanks Mom" Jake said as he looked at Karen

10 Minutes later the door to the church came open as Peyton was carried out. Fergie, Mouth, Skills, Lucas, Nathan and Andy held the casket tight as the carried her across to the grass to her final resting place among the trees in the middle of the cemetery.

As a new week began, things were getting back into a routine. Brooke and Haley had moved back out of Jake and Peyton's house. Haley back home and Brooke back to Karen's. Lucas and Brooke would be leaving on tomorrow. Lucas had a meeting on Wednesday that he had to attend. Jake was handling being a single parent as well as could be expected. Jake could not bring himself to sleep in his own bed however and continued to sleep in the guest room down the hallway near Danielle's room. The group had planned dinner at the café before Lucas and Brooke left and Jake knew there was something that he needed to bring with him. Something he had promised Peyton.

Jenny and Danielle were taking their afternoon nap before dinner. It was now or never Jake said to himself as he walked into the master bedroom and looked around. Nothing on Peyton's side of the room had been touched since the day that she died. Jake couldn't bear to move anything. He wanted everything to be as she left it, at least for a little while longer. Jake moved to Peyton's side of the bed and was instantly in tears. He knelt beside the bed and looked under the bed for the box. He saw it near the edge and pulled it out. When he lifted the lid, Peyton's perfume filled the room. Jake closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell that he loved so much. When Jake finally looked down, he saw a bunch of envelopes with his wife's handwriting. The one on top said 'to my darling husband'. Jake could not bring himself to read it just yet, so he lifted it out of the box and put it aside. He found the letters for Lucas, Brooke and Jason rubber banded together. Peyton must have written them at the last minute. He found ones for Haley, Nathan and two that were address to 'my unborn niece or nephew' also rubber banded together. Next, were two for Karen, one that said 'when I am gone' and another that said, 'when you need me'. There was one for Andy. All of them held together as the rest had been. There was a stack of letters for Jenny and a stack for Danielle, a letter for each milestone just as Peyton had said. There was a few stragglers at the bottom of the box, one for Skills, Fergie, Mouth and another one that said 'to my unborn niece or nephew'. Jake added that one to the pile for Lucas and Brooke. He gathered up ones for Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and Haley, and Karen and Andy. He placed them on the bed so that he would remember to grab them when he left the room.

Jake placed the letters for the girls back in the box and put it back under the bed. He picked up his letter and leaned back against the bed. He hesitated before he opened the letter.

_My Dearest Husband,_

_If you are reading this, then I must be gone. I am sorry that I had to leave you. Jake, please remember that I love you so much, which makes this letter that much harder to write. I know that this will be something that you will hold on to for the rest of your life, the last words that I spoke to you. Thank you Jake for being a wonderful husband and a wonderful friend. You made my life so special just to have you there day in and day out. Thank you for giving me our two wonderful daughters. I pray that these next few years are not too hard for you. However, I know that you will raise our little girls just the way that we had planned. Don't forger to call Haley or Brooke or Mom when things get a little awkward for you to talk about with one of them. I promise you there will be times like that. I laugh just thinking of your face. In the end, I know that you will raise two beautiful young women and I am sorry that I will not be here to help you. Thank you for the best years of my life. I will miss you and never forget how much I love you even from beyond the grave. Promise me Jake that you will be happy. I want you to be happy and I want our children to be happy. I love you Jake._

_Your loving Wife,_

_Peyton _

Jake sat the letter down beside him and let the tears fall down his face. "I love you too Peyton. Don't worry we will be happy". Jake rose to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. He leaned down and picked up the letter, put it back in its envelope and placed it on Peyton's pillow. He picked up the stack of letters for everyone else as he walked out of the master bedroom towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a note on the freezer door. It was Peyton's handwriting 'What doesn't kill us makes us stronger'. Jake laughed as he closed the fridge. This would make him stronger. It would make all of them stronger.


	11. Letter From Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

A/N: Sadly this is going to be the last chapter for this story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and especially thank my loyal reviewers:

Othretard-your reviews were awesome. I hope to have you reviewing my nest story.

Brucas4ever-Thanks for all the reviews.

Karahbella-thanks for the encouragements

Brucasnaleyluvr-thank you

Don't forget to review for this chapter!

15 years later

"Guys, thanks for helping" Jake said as he, Lucas and Nathan walked down the front steps out of the house. They had finished loading all of Jake and Danielle's things.

"Not a problem" Nathan said

"I can't believe you are giving this house to Jenny and moving to that smaller one" Lucas said

"It will only be me in a couple of years and I think this would be a good home for Jenny and Matt to raise a family."

"Yea, this house means a lot to this family," Nathan said as he nodded towards the house

"Yes, it most certainly does" Jake said as he walks towards his truck loaded with belongings, "Let's get these to the new house. Danielle made me promise that she would have her bed to sleep in tonight"

Lucas and Nathan laughed as they got into the driver seats of the other two trucks and followed Jake.

23-year-old Jenny Jageliski looked up from her book to see her aunt Brooke coming towards her with something in her hands.

"Hey Jen"

"Hey"

"You nervous?"

"Extremely and extremely tired still. Who knew moving would be such hard work"

"Well you guys have a lot of stuff."

"I know. It was weird finding all of mom's stuff in the attic under the tarp."

"I know. Haley and I packed it up about 3 months after your mom died and your uncles put it all up there. They covered it was a tarp so that nothing would happen to any of it. We knew you girls would want some of her things" Brooke said.

Brooke sat down beside Jenny, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yea, I think so"

"I thought you might want to look at this"

"What is it?"

"The photo album from when you were little."

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen this in ages"

"Yea, I found it in one of the boxes when we were helping your dad unpack"

"I still can't believe dad gave the house to me and Matt"

"He figured that he didn't need that big house anymore. It is just him and Danielle. She is going to be leaving soon for college and this is his wedding present to you guys."

"Danielle won't be leaving for at least another year or two. Dad has thought ahead"

"Yea, that is Jake for you" Brooke replied

"Aunt Brooke Thanks for being here for this."

"Like I would miss this for the world. Your uncle Lucas was the one yelling at me to get myself together when we left Florida. I think he wanted to be here more than me," Brooke laughed. "We both love you. We are just glad that you made it this far and have found someone to love you for who you are"

"I am glad that all of you could be here. Even Jason and Charlie"

"Well, I am just glad that Jason and Danielle get along so well. There for awhile I thought Danielle was going to kill him." Brooke laughed

"Danielle is a hard chick"

"She takes after your mom"

"Yea" Jenny said quietly, "I wish mom could be here for tomorrow"

"I know sweetie. Me too"

"Ok, hand over the photo album. I want a good laugh"

Brooke and Jenny spent the next couple of minutes looking at pictures of Jenny when she was little. When they got to the pictures of Jake and Peyton's wedding day, they stopped to admire the pictures.

"Look at how beautiful she was" Haley said as she came up behind them

"Hey Aunt Haley." Jenny said

"Where did you find this album?"

"I found it in one of the boxes as I was unpacking. I thought Jenny would like to see it." Brooke answered

"Can I look too?"

"Of course" Jenny said as she moved over so Haley could sit down, "Where's grandma?"

"Cooking" Haley, replied

"Where is everyone else?" Jenny said

"Well, Danielle, Charlie, Jason, Susie and Sawyer are off somewhere with your Uncles, your dad and grandpa Andy." Haley told her

"Oh, that's a recipe for disaster. Especially when you put the Scott kids together"

"The twins aren't that bad" Haley replied

"When you put them with my two, yes they are" Brooke said

"Yes and then you added their fathers. We need a sign that says 'Warning: Danger Ahead! Scott family at play'". Karen said as she came walking from the kitchen.

"Grandma, come sit with us." Jenny told her as everyone laughed

"What are you looking at?" Karen asked as she stood behind the couch

"Aunt Brooke found this photo album in one of the boxes. It has pictures of me when I was little. Here is mom and dad's wedding day."

"I remember that day. You were so full of energy and Peyton was a nervous wreck, so was Jake"

"Mom doesn't look nervous in these pictures before the wedding"

"That is because your grandma gave her a pep talk," Haley said

"It wasn't a pep talk. I just gave her a mother's talk"

"I guess I am not going to get one of those" Jenny said as she turned the page in the photo album. A piece of paper laid folded there with Jenny written in Peyton's handwriting. Jenny slowly picked it up and looked at it.

"What is that?" Brooke asked

"It's the letter mom wrote for me. I remember I found it the night before she died. She said that she had written it for me the night before her wedding. It was for me to read the night before my wedding. I had forgotten that it was here"

"I remember Peyton saying that she wrote it, but I don't know what she had done with it." Haley said

"Jenny, that is your mother talk" Karen said silently as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Yea, We will leave you alone," Brooke said as she stood and walked towards the kitchen also, Haley following.

Jenny sat there looking at her name spelled in handwriting that she only sees every once in a while in the letters that were left for her. This was the only letter that Jenny had from her mom that was written when Peyton didn't know that she was dying. It was going to be very different.

Finally, Jenny unfolded the letter and started reading her mother's words:

_Jenny,_

_Tomorrow your dad and I are going to officially be married. It seems as if we have been married for years, but I have been a nervous wreck all day. Your grandma Karen just left after she gave me the "mother's talk" about how good of a wife I am going to be and how good of a mother I already am to you. I hope I am a good mother to you, Jen. I am so proud to have you call me 'mom'. I know that I will be having a similar talk with you before you get married, but there are a couple of things that I want to say to you now so that you will have this for years to come. First and foremost, be true to yourself. When you get married you are going to have to work out a partnership. It is going to take work, but don't forget to take a little me time every once in a while I know you are going to be a nervous wreck, but you can get through this. I know you can. I will be right there beside you. I know you are going to be a wonderful wife and a great mother someday. Don't forget about your dear old dad and your lovely beautiful mother though. Always remember Jenny that I love you and I am very proud of you. I am glad that you have found someone to share the rest of your life with. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Jenny folded the letter back up as the tears freely flowed down her cheeks. "Oh mom. I miss you so much" She said as she looked a picture of Jake, Peyton and her taken the day of their wedding. "I will make you proud mom. I promise"

The Next day, Jennifer Marie Jageliski became Jennifer Marie Thomas as she married her high school sweetheart Matthew Thomas. As Matt & Jenny ran out of the church, Jenny looked up into the sky and smiled, "Thank you mom"

As she turned to her dad, she saw the shadow of her mother standing beside him, she could not stop staring as Peyton smiled and began to speak.

"I told you could do this. I am very proud of you. I love you very much"

"Jen, you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost" Jake asked his daughter.

Jenny continued to stare as Peyton leaned over, she felt wind brush against her cheek and she knew it was her mother's kiss. She watched as Peyton also kissed Danielle and smiled at the young woman that her youngest daughter had become.

"Tell your dad he did a great job raising you two. I know he had help from your grandma and aunts, but he did most of it. Tell your sister that I love her and that I am so very proud of her." The shadow of Peyton said as it walked back towards Jake.

"I love you Jake" as a breeze went across Jake's cheek.

"Is there something wrong?" Jake asked again as he felt a breeze across his face

Jenny eyes filled with tears, "It's mom" was all she said as a smile spread across her face. "We love you too, Mom"

Danielle turned to look where her sister was staring and found herself looking at the same thing. She jumped in surprise. The shadow of Peyton smiled and nodded her head. Danielle eyes also filled with tears, "Good night mama"

"Good night girls. If you need me, I am always here" and then the shadow was gone.

Jenny and Danielle wiped their tears, as Jake stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't speak.

"It's ok, dad. Mom said to tell you that you did a really good job raising us," Jenny said as she hugged her father.

"I had a little help, but I promised your mom"

"I know, dad. Now, it is time to celebrate" Jenny said as she smiled at her father.

"Honey, the limo is waiting." Jenny's new husband, Matt told her.

"Ok, let's go" As they ran down the church steps and into the white limo that would be taking them to the reception. Jenny waved at her family out the limo window and smiled the brightest smile as the limo drove away.

The rest of the family stood in a group watching the limo disappear.

"A whole new chapter has begun" Andy said

"Yea and what a way to start it off" Jake said as he smiled at his youngest daughter Danielle and then up into heaven. "Thanks Peyt"

A/N That's it for this story. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and I hope that you will all read my next one. I am thinking of doing a completely AU. I probably will not be posting it until towards the end of October. I know that I skipped the chapter with all the letters, let me know if you want that chapter posted, maybe as an extra chapter. Majority roles so make sure you let me know.


	12. The Letters

Hey Guys! I know it has been almost two years since I finished this story and I know you have been waiting those two years for this extra chapter. I am sorry, but here it is. These are the letters that Peyton wrote to everybody before she died. I thought about writing a whole chapter with the characters and these letters, but I was not sure how to work it since the last chapter was 15 years in the future. So, I just decided to write the letters. I hope the turned out okay and I am really sorry for the long wait. This however the finally chapter of this story.

_**The Letters**_

_**Karen** _

Dear Mom,

Yes, I know you are not my actual mother, but you have been the mother in my life for so many years. I don't feel right calling you anything other than mom. I still remember the first day I walked into your café and asked for a cup of coffee. You smiled at me and told me it was going to stunt my growth, but you gave it to me anyway. That day was the beginning of a beautiful relationship that blossomed from friends to mother and daughter. Thank you for all you have done for me. Thank you for standing beside me through my decisions, for being my mom on my wedding and a grandma to my girls. We are truly lucky to have you in our lives. I know that this has to be very difficult for you. Your children are not suppose to die before you and I know that you have always thought of me as your daughter just as you have with all of Lucas's friends. We are your children mom and I am proud of that. Please remember that you have been a light in my life. I am not sure how I would have made it through the hard times without you. I am sorry I will not be there to help you through the hard times to come. Please take care of my girls and Jake. I know you will, but I had to ask. The girls will need you in the days after I am gone and many times in the following years. And I know that you will always stand beside them just as you have done me. Thank you for loving me unconditionally. I love you, mom. I will always be with you.

Your Daughter,

Peyton

_**Karen** _

Mom,

I wrote this second letter for you. Just a little note of encouragement that I know you might need from time to time. I know I was always the "dark" child, but I can make you laugh when you need it. Remember the good times we had together. The late night talks in the café. The shopping trips when you felt like you were being dragged around by Brooke. The movie nights on the weekends as Jake and Andy groaned because we made them watch a sappy movie or a chick flick. Remember the good times, Mom and know that I am with you. Watch a chick flick for me and make the guys watch it with you. Don't forget the tub of Cookie Dough ice cream though! I will always be with you mom. I love you!

Love,

Peyt

**_Andy_**

Andy,

I can't even begin to thank you for all that you have done for me though the years. Thank you for being my second dad. You put up with a lot and I know it was never easy. Thank you for always understanding and always being there when I needed someone to go to for advice, fatherly advice. You will never know how much I actually appreciated it. Do me a favor, please, take care of mom for me. I know this is not going to be easy for her. She is losing one of her children and I know she is trying not to let me see how hard this is for her. I can see it though. Take care of her for me. Take care of Jake and the girls also. They love having you as grandpa and I am honored that you would take them as your grandchildren. They are truly lucky to have grandparents like you and mom. Thank you for everything. I love you

Love,

Peyton

_**Haley** _

Haley,

My dear friend and sister. I know we didn't start off our relationship as friends, but we have grown to be so much more than that. You have always been the person I can count on when things are going haywire in my life. You have always been my leaning post as I have been yours. I am sorry that I will not be here for you to lean on much longer. I know you have taken the burden since I got sick of taking care of my children and my husband and I thank you for that. Please take care of them when I am gone. I know Jake will do a good job of raise our daughters, but I also know they are going to have the questions that only a woman can answer. Trust me on this one, Dads are never a good person to ask about birth control or a period. I should know. I am glad that they will have you for these types of questions, I wish I had. I know that you will take care of everyone before you take care of yourself. Just remember to give yourself time to grieve also. Thank you for taking care of me. You got me through more years and things than you will ever know. I am proud to call you my sister. I love you Tutor Girl!

Your Sister,

Peyton

_**Nathan** _

Nathan,

What can I say about you, boy toy? I have watched you grow from a complete jackass to some one that I admire greatly. I am so proud of you. You have become the man that I always knew you could be. Thank you for always been there for me. I know there were times that you wished you could take away the pain and in some ways you did just that with your hug or encouraging word. I am blessed to have you in my life. In these last few years, I have grown to think of you as a brother. I know sounds weird given our history, but that it is the truth. Take of Haley for me. She is going to be the strong one when I am gone, but she is going to need someone to lean on when she breaks down. Take care of Jake and the girls for me. The girls both love having an uncle in the NBA and they also love the Uncle Nate that they get to see in person. I know one day you will make a wonderful father yourself. Remember Nate, I am always with you. I love you boy toy

Peyton

_**Lucas**_

Lucas,

Where do I begin? I am so happy that you came back home to see me. I can not tell how good it was to see your face, your smile, hear you talk and laugh. It has been way too long. I am sorry though that you had to come back for this. When I found out I was not going to be here much longer, I knew that I needed to see you and talk to you one last time. I needed to tell you that I wasn't mad at you anymore. I am sorry that I won't be around for the years to come. I know there is going to be many times when you wish I was here, but I will always be with you in spirit, in the memories we shared. Take care of mom for me. Thank you for sharing her with the rest of us. Take care of Brooke for me and that precious little boy of yours. I always knew you would make a wonderful dad. Don't forget to tell him about me and the times that we shared might want to leave out that whole love triangle thing though. Remember the good times, Luke. Not the bad. You are my brother and I love you.

Your Sister,

Peyton

_**Brooke** _

Brooke,

Well, this has to be one of the hardest letters to write next to the girls and Jake's. I know you feel guilty for being away all of those years, but don't. What matters is that you are here now. What matters is that we got to spend time together. I missed you B. Davis and I will always miss you. Remember those good times we had growing up, makeup, gossiping, boys, hours on the phone talking. Remember all of those times and never forget them. Do something for me, go to the mall and shop till you drop. Take one of the girls with you to nag you about their feet hurting or being hungry and think of me. Don't turn my daughters into shopping queens like you! Be there for them, will you, when they have boy problems or Jake is just being an overprotective dad. I love you B. Davis, well B. Scott. You have always been my best friend and my sister. The one I can count on to pick me up when I fall telling me that it could be worse. Thank you for being there in those times. I am not sure I would have made it through my younger years without you. Since it doesn't look like I am going to be around when Jason gets a sibling. I want to name your children. I know, I know, you would like to be able to name at least one of our children, but that is just too bad. If you have a boy name him Charlie, not Charles, but Charlie. You know I loved Charlie and the chocolate factory and if you have a girl name her Emily. That was the name that I had originally picked to name Danielle. I will always be with you, remember that. . I love you

Love forever,

Peyton

_**Jason** _

Jason,

I was just able to hold you for the very first time. I know you will never remember it, but I was able to see you before I was taken from this world. You are such a cute, happy and joyful baby, don't lose that happiness, cuteness or joyfulness. Make sure to make your life what you want it to be. I am sorry I will not be around for you to get to know, but will hear stories. Make sure to listen to the advice of your parents, grandparents, aunt and uncles. That same advice has gotten me through some hard times. And always know that no matter what you do or where you go, you will always have them to support you and love you. I am watching over you too. I love you little boy

Love,

Aunt Peyton

**_Unborn Niece or Nephew_**

To my unborn Niece or Nephew,

I guess I should introduce myself. I am Peyton, your aunt. I am sorry that I will not be here when you are brought into the world. I am sure that you will hear about me though stories that your parents, aunt, uncles and grandparents tell you. Not all of it is true. Well, I guess most of it is. Even though I will never actually know you, I will always love you. I wanted to leave you a few words. First, love your family. These are some of the greatest people in the world. They love you no matter what you do and they will always stand by you. Second, take chances in life. You never know what may happen. If your parents had not taken a chance on love, you might not be here. And Third, Live life to the fullest. Make sure to make each day worth it. Do things you never thought you would do. I am always looking over you.

Love,

Aunt Peyton


End file.
